30 Day OTP Challenge - Luma x Lukas
by ThatGaySassyFriend
Summary: Yep c: Just like the title says Luma and Lukas are Edward and Winry's kids. They are also my OC's. And this is Elricest/Incest. So yeah. Don't like, don't read.
1. (My) 30 Day OTP Challenge List

I originally was going to use Quietly-Insane's list, but the internet was being slow so I couldn't get past (Day) 19. So here I am, making a different list.

Day 1 - Realization of Feelings  
>Day 2 - Snuggling During A Thunderstorm<br>Day 3 - Playing A Video Game  
>Day 4 - Watching Something Scary<br>Day 5 - Spending A Day With Just Each Other  
>Day 6 - Kissing<br>Day 7 - Finding Out About The Baby  
>Day 8 - Fluffy Possession<br>Day 9 - Telling The Parents  
>Day 10 - Getting Married<br>Day 11 - On One Of Their Birthdays  
>Day 12 - Comfort From Nightmares<br>Day 13 - Baby Being Born  
>Day 14 - One Of Them Are Afraid Of The Dark<br>Day 15 - Playing With Fire (And Getting Hurt)  
>Day 16 - Comfort From Depression<br>Day 17 - Sleeping Together (Innocently!)  
>Day 18 - Seeing One Another After A Long Time<br>Day 19 - Going Out  
>Day 20 - MommyDaddy Time Interrupted By Child  
>Day 21 - Kidnapped<br>Day 22 - Huddled Under Blankets  
>Day 23 - Being Like Kids<br>Day 24 - Being Silly  
>Day 25 - Doing Something Sweet<br>Day 26 - Near-Death Experience  
>Day 27 - Exestential Crisis (w comfort)  
>Day 28 - Playing Something Scary<br>Day 29 - Vlogging  
>Day 30 - Spooning<p>

And yeah. Hope you enjoy~!


	2. Chapter 1

The first time Lukas had ever acknowledged his feelings for his little sister Luma was a few days after her birthday. She was such a beautiful girl, he hadn't understood how nobody had asked her out. Hell, even he got a little nervous around her; he blushed when he looked at her sometimes, and all that;

And that's the first time he had realized that he had loved her. Loved her more than a sister, more than a friend - things siblings shouldn't feel for one another. He loved her, actually _loved _her.

And today was the day he had to tell her.

Lukas quickly lost all confidence as he approached her, and he sucked in a breath, gathering himself together.

"Luma?" he asked. She turned to look at him, a smile on her face. "Yes, Lukas?"

"Can we talk to each other? Privately?" he again asked. She nodded, walking to their bedroom. He walked with her, closing the door behind him, and turned to Luma who was sitting on the edge of her bed. He sat next to her.

"Luma. I need you to know this. I love you."

"I love you too, Lukas." she said, a little confused. Lukas shook his head. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant, that..." he sighed. "I love you more than a sister. More than a friend. Luma, I feel towards you a type of love a sibling shouldn't feel towards another. I want to spend my whole life with you. Want to...to kiss you. Hold you..." he hesitated. "...touch you. I want to have children with you, to...to be your husband."

He looked to Luma's shocked face, and quickly looked down. "I mean, If you don't feel the same, that's fine. I'll still love you as a sister even if we can't get married," he quickly said.

Luma breathed in deeply. "Let...let me have a few days to think. Give me three days, and I'll tell you my feelings."

And then Luma realized, after just two days - she felt the same. She was always a little nervous around him, her heart beat fast. So, naturally, she waited for that third day to pass - and it did. She watched as Lukas approached her.

"Well?" he asked. Luma again breathed in deeply, then pressed her lips to his.

"I love you too, Lukas."


	3. Chapter 2

Luma whimpered as another bolt of lightning flashed and a great, big BOOM sounded. She was too afraid to get up to go and see her brother, who was now, actually, her boyfriend. Yes, you read that right. Brother. Boyfriend.

She heard the bed next to hers rustle. "Luma? Are you 'kay?" a voice slurred. Luma only whimpered in response.

Then she heard the bed creak, and felt hers dip down, and the covers were lifted off of her. She saw Lukas worried eyes as he lifted her into his lap. "Luma? Are you okay?" he repeated, his voice not sounding tired anymore.

She shook her head, burying her face into his shoulder. Lukas stroked her hair, comforting her. She pulled back, looking into Lukas' deep blue eyes before he pulled Luma into a kiss. Seconds later, he felt her lips moving against his in a rhythmatic motion, and he pulled away. "You wanna snuggle?"

At this question, Luma nodded. He pulled the covers over both of them, and he kissed her lips softly, enjoying her warm lips against his.

They fell asleep, lips locked and in each others' arms.


	4. Chapter 3

"Ugh!" Luma whined, raging over another loss of life as she played Sonic Unleashed. This damn level, Eggmanland (and I'm pretty sure we can all relate to this,) was pissing her off.

Lukas chuckled as he walked through the door, seeing Luma biting the controller. The game must have 'disobeyed' her again. Luma made eye contact with him and immediately blushed, taking her mouth off of the controller.

"I take it you're not doing so well?" Lukas asked, a smirk on his face as he watched his little sister pout. Luma nodded, and he laid over her, grabbing the controller from her, his arms around her head and neck, and she blushed a deep red. "G-get off of me Lukas," she sttutered. Noticing the position he was in, he shook his head, smirking even more now. "No."

Luma huffed, then flipped over, making her on top and Lukas on bottom. He had paused the game and put the controller down, and he looked straight into her eyes, before she leaned down and touched his lips to hers, and he kissed back.

That was, until their father walked in. Edward's eyes widened as he saw Luma and Lukas making out, and Luma saw him and immediately pulled away. "Shit, shit, shit," she cursed. Lukas pulled himself up. "Luma, what's- oh."

Lukas understood as he looked behind him to see Edward with widened eyes. "Are we in trouble?" Lukas suddenly said. Edward sighed and shook his head. "No. I was just...surprised. But I'm not going to get in the way of you two lovebirds," Edward said, smirking. Lukas rolled his eyes, and Ed smiled and walked out. "Hope you have fun."

Luma's face turned red at this once again, and Lukas crawled over to her, setting her in his lap as he sat down, his arms around her chest/abdomen area, and picked up the controller, continuing to play the video game.


	5. Chapter 4

Luma smiled as she sat in her brothers lap, his arms wrapped around her waist and her head tucked under his chin as she held a bucket of popcorn.

She heard Lukas sigh in content, and felt the somewhat satisfying vibrations that it brung, and it soothed her. Luma smiled and snuggled into him further.

"We're watching Silent Hill, you know that, right?" Lukas spoke, sending down more soothing vibrations. Luma hummed in confirmation, and he smiled. "You're not scared?"

Luma shook her head. "Oh, please. The movie hasn't even started yet, stupid," she giggled. Lukas hummed and pressed play on the menu. He felt her tense up a little, and grinned, holding her tighter. "Don't worry, I gotcha," he said softly. She only nodded in response as the movie started.

By the time the woman had actually gotten there, he felt Luma shiver against him. So, deciding to be a troll, he blowed down her neck and she let out a little cry of fear before she exhaled. "Lukas, you ass."

Lukas laughed at this. "Hey, I may be an ass at times, but..." he paused, kissing her head. "I'm your ass."

Luma giggled, and quieted as the siren sounded. Luma could just feel the tight fear and tension in the air, and she jumped as there was a sudden slamming of a door. Lukas outright laughed at this, and paused the movie before getting up. "Stay in here, Luma. I'll go check it out," he said, planting a small kiss on her lips. She nodded.

Fifteen minutes passed. Luma sighed. How long does it take just to figure out what caused the noise? she thought, getting up herself to investigate.

As she walked out the door, Lukas suddenly jumped in front of her, shouting. She jumped two straight inches in the air, and tears pricked her eyes a little. She watched Lukas laugh, and punched his arm. Really, really hard.

"You idiot! I was worried sick about you! And impatient! Don't do that shit to me," she said softly, a stray tear running down her pale cheek. Lukas chuckled, kissing it away. "Alright, Luma, I won't," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist once again. "It's just Logan and Anya. They're at it again. Thank god they're using protection," he laughed lightly. Luma wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew. Didn't need to know that."

Lukas chuckled, pulling her back into their room, and back onto the beanbag chair, in their previous comfortable, warm position as they continued to watch the movie.

(lol, ActualWeeb I used Logan and Anya in here. Hope you don't mind, I'm probably gonna use them...lots xD)


	6. Chapter 5

(Warning for later)

Luma yawned as she woke up. She looked over at Lukas, who was still asleep on his bed. She smiled. He looked so peaceful. She then saw his dark blue eyes open in little slits. "Luma?"

Luma nodded. "Yes, Lukas. It's me," she replied. He smiled, pulling her in for a kiss before she pulled back. "Mm-mm. Go brush your teeth before you kiss me, okay?"

He laughed, getting out of bed and getting dressed, going to do what she had said. When he got out, he saw Luma already had been eating breakfast, and she had brushed her teeth in the other bathroom. She smiled up at him, and he leaned down and kissed her. Edward shivered. "You two keep that to the bedroom, you got that?"

Luma and Lukas laughed, but nodded. "I can't believe that you're actually letting us do this, Dad," she giggled. Edward smiled. "Would you rather me hurt your heart?"

Luma shook her head, but hugged him. "I love you, Dad," she said, kissing his cheek. Edward kissed her forehead. "I love you too, baby girl. You too Lukas. Even though you're siblings, that isn't going to stop me from loving you any less."

Luma smiled. "Thank you, Dad...it means a lot," she said softly, tears almost coming to her eyes, but she held them back. Maybe later she'd cry.

"Alright, well, you two lovebirds have fun today. Your mother's in Rush Valley, filling in some orders, and I'm gonna go to work, so you two practically have the house to yourselves...except for Anya and Logan. They're probably still asleep, though," Edward informed them, putting on his coat and grabbing his keys as he walked out. He turned his head, grinning at them. "Bye," he said, before closing the door.

Lukas immediately pinned her against the wall, kissing her roughly, whilst Luma's hands wandered to his hair, practically massaging his scalp as he kissed her deeply. Luma opened her mouth during one point, and Lukas invited himself in. At some other point, he had grabbed one of her legs and hooked it around his hip, and Luma finally hooked her other one around his waist. She let out a small whimper of pleasure as he grinded against her, and all too soon, he pulled away, grinning as he breathes heavily. "Damn, Luma...that...that was good," he said, looking into her eyes. Luma unhooked her legs from his waist, and giggled as she looked at his pants. "We'll have to wait another time for that, Lukas," she said, her being out of breath as well. He laughed. "I know. You're not ready...neither am I. To think about it...it's a little scary, because, I mean, you're my little sister-"

"But did that ever stop you from loving me the way you love me now?" she asked, pushing a few strands of hair away from his face, regaining her breath, and her face turning back to it's normal color, as it had been red from blushing earlier. Lukas sighed. "No."

"Exactly," she said, touching her lips to his, but softer than last time. He sighed contentedly, but kissed back, but for a few seconds before he pulled back.

"...Luma, this...this isn't right...we shouldn't-" he stopped abruptly at her shining eyes that were filled with tears. "Don't you dare, don't you goddamn dare, Lukas. I don't care that this is wrong, what matters is that I love you," she choked out, the hot tears spilling over, out of her beautiful blue-green eyes, and down her soft, pale cheeks. Lukas looked at her sadly, before kissing her again, then pulling away seconds after. "Luma, please don't cry...I hate it when you cry," he whispered, pushing her hair away from her face as he kissed her forehead. Luma nuzzled his neck, and he held her, picking her up bridal style as he walked to the couch, and sat down, setting her down onto his lap, and rocking her back and forth, whispering sweet words to her, which effectively soothed her. He lied down as she sniffled. She hadn't pulled away yet. And right as he thought it, she pulled away, and he looked into her blue-green eyes that were no longer filled with tears. Her hand immediately traveled down - and he had to stifle a groan as she rubbed.

"Ngh! Ah, Luma, n-no..." he said, trying his best not to moan. She kept going, and he moaned. He then grabbed her hand, pulling it away from there. "S-stop, Luma. You c-can't okay? N-not...not until we're older," he said softly. Luma's eyes filled with tears, again. Lukas sighed. "What is it now?"

Luma shook her head. "I just...I really, really want a child, Lukas. I really do," she whispered, her head collapsing on his chest. He threaded his hand through her hair. "I...I know. But, sweetie, you'll have to wait," he said, stroking her hair. And again, she calmed down as he stroked her hair and whispered sweet things to her. She sniffled. "I'm so sorry, Lukas," she said softly, her voice a bit hoarse from all the crying. Lukas only smiled, stroking his thumb across her soft cheek as his hand carressed it. "It's okay. Tell you what, how about we go out today?" he asked. Luma nodded, a small smile on his face. "Y-yeah. That sounds nice," she replied, threading her fingers with his. He held her hand, but got up, pulling her up as well. Their hands were intertwined, and he squeezed her hand. "Where do you wanna go?"

Luma shrugged. "Movie theater, I guess," she suggested. Lukas rolled his eyes. "You're so original."

Luma laughed, crossing her arms as he got out a piece of paper and pen. "Well if you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it," she giggled. He set the pen down as he taped the note to Anya and Logan's door, and once again intertwined thier hands. "Nah. Now let's go," he said, putting a necklace with a single key on and a black hoodie, whilst Luma had on a mini light blue hoodie that was zipped up. She pecked his lips as they left for the theatre, and he smiled. "You're going through mood swings today. What's wrong with you?" he chuckled. Luma shrugged. "Maybe I'm close to my period?"

Lukas nodded. "Yeah, all things considered, it might just be that," he confirmed. Minutes later, they arrived at the theater.

"Hmm...Lukas, what do-" she paused as she saw a movie that she knew that they would both like. "Lukas...look," she said, trying her best not to fangirl. Lukas looked over at her. "What?" he said, then he looked at the poster she was pointing too, and he started to grin. "You're shitting me..."

He turned back to the man in the booth. "I'd like two tickets to the new 3D Dragon Ball Z movie," he asked, and the man gave him the tickets. "Identification?"

Lukas patted his pockets, finding his ID and giving it to him. The man gave it back after a split second of looking. "That'll be $10.00," he said, giving him the two 3D glasses. Lukas gave the man his $10.00, and they were on their way. They ordered a medium bag of popcorn and two small drinks of coke, paid, and again were on their way. They gave the tickets to the person in the hall, and he ripped them halfway for proof that they were allowed in. (Is that why they do that? I don't know why they do that .-.) and they walked into the room that it wad being shown in. They sat down, and Luma laid her head on his shoulder, and he set his chin on her head.

Halfway through the movie, Luma fell asleep. She must've been tired. Lukas smiled, kissing her head. She could watch it again sometime later.


	7. Chapter 6

(Idek and Idc why it turned out like this)

Lukas held Luma's soft face in his hands as tears fell from her beautiful blue-green eyes. "Hey, what's wrong Luma? You can talk to me," Lukas said softly. Luma shook her head. Lukas then sighed, and leaned his head down to hers, kissing her soft, warm lips. She gasps softly, but kissed back, and she whimpered softly as he pulled away. Lukas stroked her cheek with his thumb, his hand carressing it gently. She was still crying, but not as much. "Now tell me. What's wrong?"

Luma still shook her head. Lukas sighed. He didn't want to have to say this, but he had to know why she was crying. "Luma. If you don't tell me what's wrong, we aren't going to kiss or hold hands anymore."

"F-fine," Luma choked out. "But it's stupid."

Lukas grabbed her hand, rubbing it gently with his. "Luma, whatever you tell me, I won't laugh or think it's stupid, okay?" he said, smiling softly at her. She nodded. "Well.. people just...they don't really...approve of us, and...I'm almost always getting beat up..."

Lukas's eyes widened. "What?! Why did you hide this from me?!" he shouted. Luma only cried harder. Lukas suddenly realized that he had scared her. "Luma...why?" he asked, gathering her up in his arms. "B-because...I-I don't want you to worry about me," she said quietly, looking away from him. Lukas sighed. "I'm always going to worry about you, Luma."

"Lukas..." Luma sniffled. He sighed again. "Let me see." Luma shook her head. "Dammit, Luma, let me see!" he shouted. She took a deep breath, and pulled her shirt off (she has on a bra underneath) and she heard Lukas sharply inhale. "Oh god..." he gasped, his hands wandering around her back. "Who did this to you?" he growled. Luma shrugged. "I...I don't know..."

Lukas sighed for the third time that day. "Put your shirt back on," he said. Luma did just that. After she did, Lukas grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "Luma. Luma, look at me," he said softly, grabbing her chin and tilting it up to look in her eyes. "Next time...next time this happens, I want you to tell me, mom, dad, Logan or Anya, okay?" he asked. She nodded, and he smiled, kissing her lips softly.

"I love you, Luma."

"I love you too, Lukas."


	8. Chapter 7

Luma woke up that morning feeling dizzy and nauseous. As soon as she woke up that morning, she rushed to the nearest bathroom and vomited. She heard hurrying footsteps come to a slow walk as they neared her, then saw Lukas out of her . Lukas grimaced and kneeled beside her, pulling her hair back, away from her face. Luma wretched into the toilet again, and more clear fluids came out of her mouth. Lukas rubbed her back in small circles as she vomited. Minutes later, she sat on the ground, breathing heavily. Lukas was smiling now. "Feel better?"

Luma shakily nodded, pointing to a hand towel. Lukas nodded, getting up and giving it to her. She wiped her mouth on it and threw it into a basket near the toilet. She leaned on the wall next to the toilet, covering her mouth with a shaky hand. Lukas put an arm in front of her, ready to get her back to the toilet. Luma shook her head, getting up on shaky legs, and clutching the sink. Lukas wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you need any help, Luma?" he asked. She shook her head, smiling a little. "I...I'm fine."

Lukas turned the sink on for her anyways, and she put her hands under the running water to collect it. She gathered it in her mouth, cleaned it out, then spit. She repeated this another time, and then she brushed her teeth.

Lukas kissed her when she brushed all of the acid out and cleansed her mouth. "Good morning, little Luma," he said softly, setting his forehead against hers. Logan happened to walk in at this moment.

"Y'all go get a room!" he said, running out almost immediately. Lukas's deep blue eyes followed Logan. "This is our room, you little shit!" he called out, then sighed. He felt Luma's forehead. She felt...normal. Lukas was confused, but shrugged it off. "You feel fine," he said.

Luma nodded. "I know I'm not sick," she replied. They walked out of the bathroom, Lukas's hand in hers. He squeezed it gently, before letting go.

Later that day, Luma had gotten set off by something. "Ugh!" she cried out in frustration. "Stupid damn game! Eff this!" she shouted, tears spilling over her eyes. Lukas was surprised by this. "Whoa, whoa, Luma, what's wrong?" Lukas asked. Luma shrugged. "I-I don't know!" she managed to choke out. Lukas wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, rocking her back and forth as he whispered loving words to her. Minutes later, she calmed down.

"Is there anything you want?" Lukas asked as she calmed. "Y-yeah...I have a craving for chocolate," she sniffled. Lukas raised a brow, but got her chocolate nonetheless.

Days later, Luma was suspicious - she'd studied her patterns of vomiting, mood swings and cravings. Was she - was she pregnant? She really wouldn't be all that surprised, her and Lukas had been having a lot of...well, you know. They were being very active.

So, acting on her suspicions, she walked to the store and bought a box of pregnancy testers. She brought them home, snuck them in, and hid them.

Whilst everyone was asleep at the end of the day, she decided to test herself. Going into the bathroom, she did the steps to find if she had been pregnant or not. She pulled it out.

Positive.

Luma's eyes widened as her hand trembled. Quickly, she threw it away, and went back to bed. The next day, she was panicking. What if he found it?

What if-

No, she told herself. Stop panicking.

Lukas hugged her from behind as she entered their room. It was 11 pm. "Hey," he whispered in a bit of a deep voice. Luma turned her head, smiling as a greeting. Lukas captured her lips with his, and she sighed as he kissed her deeply. Lukas closed the door with his foot, and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She smiled and allowed him in - and he took over from there. He gently pushed her on the bed as they kissed, and Luma's legs almost immediately hooked around him. She could feel his bump, and decided to tease him by rolling her hips against it. He let out a small moan, and started to grind her, getting her to elicit a single pleasured whimper. "Lukas...Lukas, stop," she whimpered, remembering about the pregnancy test. "Lukas, stop!" she said, pushing him off. Lukas looked at her confused. "Luma, what-" he stopped at the sight of her tears. "Luma..."

"Lukas, I...I'm pregnant," she said softly. Lukas's eyes widened. "Luma, you're...?"

She nodded, the tears spilling over again. He grinned, pulling her into a hug. "Luma, that's...that's awesome," he said. He heard Luma gasp. "You...you're not angry?"

Lukas was confused. "Why would I be?" he asked, tilting her chin up. Luma shook her head. "I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"Luma...I'm glad. I'm having a child with the woman I love," he told her, stroking her hair. She smiled and sniffled wiping away her tears. "Yeah. You're gonna be a Daddy, Lukas...of a beautiful baby girl," she said, stroking her stomach. And, of course, her baby bump wasn't showing; at least not yet. They both knew it was going to grow there.

Lukas chuckled. "What makes you think it's a girl?" he said. Luma shrugged. "Oh, I'm pretty confident about it."

"So...what do you want to name him or her?" Luma asked. Lukas thought. "Well...if it's a boy, it should be...Gilbert. And if you have another one, Alfred or Matthias, or we could save Matthias for a third boy," he responded. Luma nodded. "Yeah...I like that," she replied. "And for a girl...Estéphana. And if we have a second girl...Allison, or...or maybe Daniele, but again, we could save Daniele for our third," Luma said, a smile on her face. Lukas nodded. "Those are cute names."

"But...but how are we gonna tell mom and dad?" Luma asked, holding her head in her hands. Lukas wrapped a single arm around her waist. "We'll tell them," he said. "I'll tell them with you."

(...gdi i need to quit writing so many limes jfc. And that concludes this chapter. This'll be continued in Day 9.)


	9. Chapter 8

Lukas growled, tightening his arm around Luma. They were at the carnival, along with Anya and Logan; but they were probably making out on the Ferris wheel. Men stared at Luma, but in a way that made her look like just a playtoy to them. Lukas glared at them. Luma was his girl, not thiers. His.

Luma noticed his scowl and glare, and giggled. Lukas looked at her. "What?" he said, stopping. "Oh, nothing."

"Damn right it's nothing. Are you giggling at those men?" he asked. Luma then looked at him, a bit angered. "Lukas, do you not trust me?" she said, pulling her hand away from his and crossing her arms. Lukas sighed. "No, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't trust them," he said, glaring at all the men. Luma allowed a small smile to form on her face. "Well then. That must mean I'm actually hot for once," she said jokingly.

"Dammit, Luma, I'm serious. You're mine, okay?" he growled. Luma laughed. "Alright, alright, I'm yours."

"Damn right you are."


	10. Chapter 9

Lukas gulped as he held Luma's hand, in front of his parents who were currently looking at them. Edward already knew, he had heard them going at it one night...and it was loud...he was surprised Winry didn't hear. But, still, he waited for the news of his grandchild.

"Mom...Dad, we have news to tell you," Luma finally said. "I'm pregnant..." she forced the next words out, "...with Lukas's child."

Edward only grinned. "I knew it. I heard you two going at it one night."

Luma gasped, blushing, then hid her face. Lukas laughed nervously. Winry just stared. And stared. And stared.

And then she smiled. "Congratulations, you two," she said happily, laughing a little at the look on Lukas's face.

"So...you're not angry with us? You still love us?" Luma asked. "Of course we do!" Edward replied. "We always will," Winry finished, a smile on her face as she hugged Luma and Lukas.

"Now to tell Logan and Anya..."


End file.
